Hit the Right Note
by AshMeowsYaoi
Summary: Lovino, after being forced to move to America, has barely settled in when his guitar is stolen and held hostage by a crazy Spaniard who is in search of a singer and guitarist for his band World M.A.P. Lovino fits the bill perfectly, save for one teeny tiny detail. SPAMANO. USUK. PRUCAN. ETC.
1. Chapter 1

-Authors Notes-

I really Really Reallllllyyyy wanted to write a band story. Its not like one you probably have read. SpaMano UsUK PruCan and more~

Summary: Lovino, after being forced to move to America, has barely settled in when his guitar is stolen and held hostage by a crazy Spaniard who is in search of a singer and guitarist for his band World M.A.P. Lovino fits the bill perfectly, save for one teeny tiny detail. SPAMANO. USUK. PRUCAN. ETC.

Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

What so god damn fantastic about America? Lovino thought angrily as he pressed his head against the cool glass. Piece of shit airplanes. Piece of shit cab. Piece of shit people. He hated America.

"Ve~!" His brother, Feliciano sang happily from beside him, "Fratello Non sei felice che finalmente stanno arrivando in America?"

Lovino disconnected his head from the glass and glared at his younger brother with golden olive eyes, "No, and speak English." He said flatly, promptly returning to his window glaring.

You can practically FEEL him pouting, Lovino thought as he watched the busy streets of New York City. He didn't want to move to America, but he had no choice. His nonno had a job offer he quote: "could not pass up for anyyyything."  
As Lovino watched the shitty aparments go by and saw his school that he would be forced to attend. International High: home of the Earth. What an absolutely STUPID mascot. What's the biggest burn you can make?! Hay do you what the largest continent is? Um...No? Your mom! Lovino rolled his eyes and began to close them when the cab driver stopped abruptly, causing a pair of Italians to hit their seats.

"CAZZO STUPIDO STRONZO, FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA!" Lovino spat as many curses that came to mind, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRIVING A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT CAB, BASTARD!"

Feliciano rubbed his head and little tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, "Lovi," he said with a gasp, "watch your language!"

The cab driver turned around and met Lovino's golden eyes with vibrant blue, "Calm down, bro." The cab driver said, sending him a blinding Hollywood smile, "I didn't see the sign."

Lovino felt his temperature rise. Who was this smug bastard! He read the cab driver's ID: Alfred , it read. Lovino rubbed his painful jaw, "Who the fuck are you, telling to me calm down! You fat ass-"

"ve... Lovi!-"

"GOD DAMN IT, I HATE THIS SHITHOLE!" Lovino yelled, swinging the cab door open and rushing angrily into what he guessed was his nonno's house.

The American driver smirked and watched the fuming Italian in amusement. Suddenly he came to horrible realization, "Hay, dude! YOU FORGOT TO PAY! AHH FUCK!"

Feliciano smiled airly and gave the cab driver 50 dollars, way more than it cost.

"Grazie!" The Italian said quickly, "Have a good day!" He opened the door and ran towards the trunk of the cab.

Alfred watched with cerulean eyes through the rear view mirror, "I should go help him." He stated as he watched Feliciano attempt to pull out a large luggage bag, "And give him back his change."

Grabbing the handle, Alfred opened the door and headed towards the struggling Italian, "Need help, bro?" He asked, "oh and here." He held out a twenty dollar bill and 3 dimes.

Feliciano looked up, caught off guard, and dropped the bag he managed to squeeze out of the trunk. The small, red bag fell to ground with a muffled thud and an Italian print guitar pick and a few guitar strings spilled out. Feliciano started to panic and rambled in Italian as he picked the contents up.

Alfred watched in curiosity, "Do you play guitar?" He asked, cutting Feliciano off mid-ramble.

Giving him a confused look, Feliciano shook his head, "No..." he said slowly as put the guitar pick in the bag, "But Lovi does! He sings really pretty too! Oh Lovi is my brother, the one who yelled at you!" Feliciano said, sending Alfred another airheaded smile.

"Lovi, hm?" Alfred said thoughtfully before mumbling something along the lines of, 'need to tell Tonio'. Suddenly and swiftly a large chesire cat grin plastered onto his face, "You guys wouldn't happen to be going to International High, would you?"

-A few minutes later-

"What the fuck is this?"

Feliciano smiled sheepishly, "Ve... this is your schedule, this is mine, this is a calendar-"

"Well no shit sherlock, I know that." Lovino said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I meant, what is that." He pointed to a piece of paper on top of the papers Feliciano was holding.

'Ve'ing nervously, Feliciano said, "T-The cab drivers number..."

-Authors Notes-

Yayyyy next chapter Lovi and Feli go to school! And you get to meet the bands! :O Please review if you want me to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

-Authors Notes-

Thanks for the reviews! Hmm did i mention there were a few 2p!Characters? No... oops *smiles innocently* cupcake anyone? 2P!England's name is Artie Charles Kirkland and regular England's is Arthur Kirkland.

Chapter 2: School.

Lovino spat out the minty, foam-water mixture and wiped the remaining with a wash cloth. First day of school, first impression; not that he cared. He knew he wasn't going to make many friends, but he still put some effort into himself. He ran his wooden brush through his hair, evading the gravity defying curl that he and his brother had. He put in his circular Italian flag earrings and flipped his elaborately decorated cross pendant to the correct side.

With one last look in the mirror he smirked. Today he wore an all black t-shirt with the words "Italia" written across it in white ink and the Italian flag dead center. His red skinny jeans had zippers from the calf down, and various chains hung from his belt loops. Because they were a bit too big, Lovino had put on his black and white checkered belt with matching white converse one star shoes.

He walked past his younger brother's room, only to see him still asleep. Lovino glanced to his watch before yelling, "WAKE UP, IDIOTA! IT'S 6:45 THE BUS IS GONNA BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Immediately Feliciano shot up and rushed to his closet where he pulled out his pasta printed luggage. Deciding that Feliciano would realize it was really 6:29am on his own, Lovino set out on finding his glasses. Yes Lovino wore prescription glasses, and yes they were hipster glasses.

He had finally found them on a table in the hall. Giving the pair a quick clean, Lovino set them on the bridge of his nose. At this moment, Feliciano came running down the stairs in black skinny jeans, a collared white shirt, with red, white and green suspenders, an Italian flag bow and black nerd glasses.

Lovino surpressed laugther (not at his attire, mind you) as Feliciano looked at the clock pouting, "Fratello! You lied to me!" He accused, huffing and taking a seat at the breakfast table where a yellow sticky note lay:

Good morning boys!

Ok, since this pen is running out of ink i'll make it short, pancakes and pasta in the fridge i probably wont be home till 11:00 sorry boys! Oh no the pennnn!

-Love Nonno

Feliciano rushed to the fridge and nearly burst into tears when he saw the plate of pasta, enough for two people, sitting in on the top rack of the refrigerator.

Lovino stepped away from the mirror in the hallway, and made his way to the kitchen where he meet Feliciano and an empty plate of pasta. He looked to the plate and then at the guilty look on his brother's face.

"There better be more pasta, bastard." Lovino stated as he opened the fridge. To his surprise, another sticky note was in the spot where the plate of pasta had been:

Lovino,

If Feliciano ate all the pasta, as I suspected, theres some lasagna in the oven, heat it up! :D

-Love Nonno.

Lovino smiled at his old man's thoughtfulness and then turned to Feliciano who was

-At school-

Lovino looked over his brother's schedule again. How could that happen? They had nearly the exact same classes, but at different times and levels, save for Advanced Art III, which they had 3rd period. Other than that, Feliciano's schedule was:

Period 1: Honors U.S. History  
Rm: 411  
Period 2: Home Economics  
Rm: 52  
Period 3: Advanced Art III  
Rm: 45  
Period 4: Algebra II  
Rm: 84  
LUNCH  
Period 5: Honors Chemistry  
Rm: 23  
Period 6: English 10  
Rm: 413

Lovino looked at his schedule in annoyance, how did he get all AP classes and get into Spanish 2? His schedule went as follows:

Period 1: AP European History.  
Rm: 416  
Period 2: AP English 11  
Rm: 418  
Period 3: Advanced Art III  
Rm: 45  
Period 4: Advanced Band  
Rm: 601  
LUNCH  
Period 5: Spanish II  
Rm: 608  
Period 6: AP Biology  
Rm: 29

Lovino took a deep breath, thank god school had only been going on for a day. If not, he and Feliciano would have not blended in as much.

"Fratello, your lucky; your classes are really close together, see." Feliciano pointed to the cryptic map printed on the back of our schedules, "Mine are really far apart."

"Yo! Feliciano and Lovino!"

Lovino snapped around to the slightly familar voice and gaped when he saw the cab driver heading towards them at full speed. Feliciano waved.

"Ciao, Alfred~!" Feliciano sang as Alfred came up to the pair of brothers, "how-"

"What the fuck are you doing are you doing here?" Lovino demanded to know, his hands on his hips.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "Lovi, right? Nice to meet ya- ow!'

"Don't. Call. Me. Lovi." Lovino growled after removing his fist from Alfred's stomach.

"Wahhh!" Feliciano cried, "Lovi!"

"You didn't answer my question." Lovino hissed as he got closer to Alfred, "Don't even try to get into my brother's pants, or I will personally make sure you can't have children."

Alfred sweatdropped and raised his arms in mock defense, "Woah, Lovi. What gave you that idea?!"

"You gave my brother your number with the words quote: Call me (;" Lovino spat angrily as Feliciano frantically waved a white flag between Alfred and Lovino.

"Who said that was for your little bro'?" Alfred retorted.

"Hay, how about we all be friends, si?-"

-BRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG-

The bell echoed through the hallway, startling Lovino and Alfred. They both jumped up at the same time and looked around. In embarrassment, Lovino realized that a small crowd had gathered and had been listening to his and Alfred's "conversation"

"Jolly good show~!" A British accented voice sang.

Lovino scowled and turned to see a young british teen, around his age with pale blonde hair and monstrous eyebrows. His eyes were unusual in color so Lovino assumed they were contacts. He wore a bright pastel aquamarine bow tie, a dark pink sweater vest, a light pink collared shirt, and khaki skinny jeans, coupled with pale blue and pink checkered shoes.

"Hay Artie!" Alfred said, "I doubt we have any classes except band, but mind if I see your schedule? Oh you guys too!" He added looking to Feliciano and Lovino

"Ve~ ok-!" Feliciano immediately responded happily. He gave the lilac colored paper to Alfred, but Lovino quickly made a move.

"No!" Lovino snapped, snatching Feliciano's schedule from Alfred's grasp, "Fuck you."

Alfred laughed and took Feliciano's schedule back, snatching Lovino's up as well in the process.

"Such a pretty face but such an uncouth mouth!" Artie said with a giggle. He winked at Lovino and handed his schedule to Alfred, who promptly read it aloud:

Period 1: AP European History.  
Rm: 416  
Period 2: Home Economics  
Rm: 52  
Period 3: Pre Calculus  
Rm: 86  
Period 4: Advanced Band.  
Rm: 601  
LUNCH  
Period 5: AP English 11  
Rm: 418  
Period 6: AP Biology  
Rm. 29

Alfred smiled, "Looks like you have History, band, and biology with me and Lovi, Artie! But you and Lovi have English together too, and Feli you have home economics with Artie!"

"Ve~! Yayyy!"

If Lovino had been drinking something, he would have spewed it out, "WHAT!"

-History Class-

"Hello everyone~!" A woman with short blonde hair and a sizeable chest sang, "My name is Katyuska Braginski! Or Mrs. B If you can't pronounce it~!"

"More like mrs. Double D's!" An immature kid sniggered to his equally immature friend.

Lovino groaned and let his face hit the cool wooden desk. The seating chart hated him. Not only was that idiotic American bastard sitting to his left, but the eyebrow bastard was to his right.

Speaking of eyebrow bastards, since when was there two?

"IGGY, IGGY, IGGY, IGGY!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, probably blowing Lovino's ear drum out, "SIT HERE, SIT HERE!" He motioned wildly to the desk in front of him.

"G-Git! Stop calling me Iggy! My name is Arthur!" Eyebrows number two responded, he looked older and also dressed more maturely than eyebrow bastard number one. This brit had slightly darker blond hair and wore a dark forest green collared shirt, matching his eyes, a solid black tie and a black and green argyle sweater.

Artie saw the confused look on Lovino's face and giggled, "Oh dear you look puzzled. To clarify, Arthur is my older brother." He paused and watched Lovino, "If it is of assistance, you may call me Charles!" He finished with a sweet smile.

Deciding it would easier to speak to the astrange teen, Lovino nodded, "I prefer eyebrow bastard."

Charles simply smiled brighter, "Interesting, poppet." He said as he focused back on what the teacher was saying. Lovino felt himself doze off when a hard shove from his left awoke him.

"Hay, Lovi you should meet Iggy! ("My name is Arthur, you bloody idiot!") It's best you get used to him! You got him in English too!"

Lovino opened his mouth to say something when Arthur beat him to it, "Hello. Pleasure to meet you, Iam ARTHUR," He said, stressing his name and glaring at a shrugging American, "Kirkland."

Annoyed that he had been so rudely awaken, Lovino growled and looked up at him from his place on his arms, "Eyebrow bastard number two. Got it." He said blantly before closing his golden eyes and putting his face back in his arms.

Alfred and Charles laughed as Arthur's face went pink with shock. He spuddered for a while before exclaiming, "W-Why, I never!" He said incredulously, "No need to be so bloody rude! A simple hello would have been nice!"

Too tired to fight or argue Lovino said, "Fine hello and congradulations, you've been promoted to Eyebrow Bastard number one. Merry fucking Christmas." He closed his eyes and Arthur's protests and demands slowly faded away...

"Lovi~" a british voice sang quietly, "Come on up, up, before the bell rings, poppet."

Lovino mumbled something incomprehensible and stretched his arms. He made a small yawn and the bell rang a few seconds after he opened his eyes.

The next two periods were relatively uneventful and boring as the the teachers were strict and in Art he sat next his brother.

"Hay Lovi!" Feliciano said happily as the Art teacher went over the syllabus for the class, "Me and Artie are gonna bake pink and blue cupcakes when we do our quiz for Home Ec. tomorrow!"

"Are you?" Lovino asked boredly.

Feliciano, missing the absolute boredom in Lovino's voice meerly nodded enthusiastically, "Si, Si! He said something about how Arsenic was a beautiful ingredient! He also said something about being kicked out of the class for a couple years, and suspended for stealing something from the chemistry department, but that doesn't matter!"

Lovino nodded absently as Feliciano continued with his story.

-Advanced Band-

Lovino opened the band room doors and was assaulted by a cacophony of instruments. Charles waved him over and Lovino made his way over to the brit who was holding a pale cream colored electric guitar with a small blue and pink cupcake in the lower right.

"Hello, Lovino! Ooo what do you play?" Charles said with an innocent smile, "Hayyy where are you going? We dont start till 10:26."

"You'll see what I play when I get it out, ok eyebrows?" Lovino replied as he searched for his black guitar case that his nonno dropped off during second period, "And what I do is none of your damn business."

"TONIO, THAT'S IT! IT HAS TO BE."

Lovino looked up from instrument room and towards the direction that Alfred's loud yell was heard. His golden eyes went wide as he saw his precious guitar case with an Italian flag keychain being held up by a teen he had never seen before.

Meeting Lovino's semi-psychotic glare, Alfred sweatdropped, "Hay Toni... I think we should run!" Lovino turned swiftly to look at Charles whose job it was to distract him. Charles laughed and quickly began packing his guitar up.

Faster than the speed of Italian, Lovino shot after the thiefs, "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"RUN TONIO, RUN! RUN TO THE OLD AUDITORIUM! EVERYTHING IS SET UP!" Alfred yelled frantically as Lovino gained on them.

"No problema, amigo!" The Spaniard yelled back as he sprinted to a small old auditorium, inconviently located at the edge of the large sports field.

"Hay! B...bloody hell! How are you r-running so... fast!" Charles managed to say through pants and pauses.

The damp grass stained the rubber part of his white converse, but Lovino didn't care. All he knew was that his guitar, his beautiful, beautiful guitar had been kidnapped! He burst through the rusty iron doors of the old auditorium and looked around frantically. In the middle of the small auditorium was a miniature stage, and speakers, amps, mic stands, a piano and a drumset were arranged almost as if someone was about to play.

"Hola, mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." A Spanish voice teased from the catwalk. He held the guitar case over the edge and smiled, "Looking for this, Lovi?"

"G-Give me my guitar! Asshole!" Lovino shouted, vibrating with anger.

"Not until you join us~!" Alfred said from one of the empty seats in the sea of old chairs, "Come on play a song for us, Lovi!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL! YOUR ALL BATSHIT INSANE!"

"Are we~?" Charles whispered into Lovino's ear, startling him and causing him to blush a dark pink.

"F-FUCK THIS, GIVE ME MY-" He stopped and screamed, a very non girlish scream thank you, as Antonio let the guitar case fall.

Antonio managed to grab it by the neck, "Almost dropped it!" He said with an airy smile, "You sure you don't want to play for World M.A.P?"

"O-Ok fine I'll play o-one song, j-just leave my g-guitar alone!" Lovino said, anxiously watching his guitar teeter in the Spaniard's loose grasp.

Alfred fist pumped the air, "Alright, come on Artie!" He shouted excitedly as he and Charles scrambled onto the stage, "Here Lovi, you play bass right? Use this one for now! What song are you going to preform?"

Lovino took the golden metallic bass guitar and thought about his choice, "I-I don't know..."

Charles hung his guitar around his neck by the strap, "Just pick a song that describes you, poppet." He sang, striking a tune on his guitar.

-Authors Notes-

X3 SUCH A LONG CHAPTER. THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I do not own hetalia. I promise this is a SpaMano xD it kind looks like a 2P!England x Romano... ITS NOT. Suggestions for Lovi's song?


	3. Chapter 3

-Authors Notes-

Wahhhh thank you thank u for the reviews! x3 the song i chose was:...

Chapter 3: Songs and visiters.

A pair of red eyes watched from the bushes in front of the window, "I hope that player is unawesome." He muttered bitterly as he watched said player look at the golden bass guitar in his hands. As he glared from the bushes, he felt leaves crawl up his arm. Stupid leaves, he thought. A familar song played and he perked up to see if World M.A.P was really competition.

-In the auditorium-

"So, Lovi" Antonio yelled from the catwalk, "Do you know what song you are going to preform for us~?"

"I'm going to preform Awake and Alive by Skillet..." Lovino said, a red blush spreading across his face, "Alright. Here I go."

Antonio played the intro on the keyboard before Alfred joined followed by Charles with his electric guitar. They played for while, before the intro come to a close as Antonio played a short piano solo. Lovino took a deep breath as his cue came as Alfred and Charles reentered.

"I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms"

Lovino sang softly as he played the notes on the gold guitar; he was about to sing when Antonio jumped in,

"It's getting harder to stay awake,  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last"

Lovino gave the, now beside him, spaniard a confused look but continued singing.

"I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now, it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"

Antonio jumped in again, confirming the fact that he would be singing the female parts.

(Here, right now)  
"Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down"

Once again Lovino took the spotlight,

"I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive"

The band played before Lovino sang again.

"I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold."

Antonio knew his part was coming up and began to sing.

"When my faith is getting weak,  
And I feel like giving in,  
You breathe into me, again"

"I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now, it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down"

"I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive"

"Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark"

Lovino looked to Antonio, who had gotten close to him during the length of the song, and Antonio nodded. The pair then sang in a duet:

"I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you!"

Lovino blushed as he and Antonio sang in harmony while Charles played his cream colored guitar and furiously strummed his guitar as the notes got higher and the beat faster. Lovino now sang alone:

"I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside Now, it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"

"(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down"

As Antonio finished his part, Lovino began to sing but was surprised when Antonio continued to sing as well.

"I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive"

"Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up"

"That's a wrap, guys!" Alfred yelled, a huge Hollywood smile on his face, "I think we have our bass guitarist!"

"I agree!" Charles shouted, wiping his forehead in mock exhaustion, "Great show, Lovi." He said as he looked at Lovino, "Your voice is marvellously beautiful! Though why Antonio chose to sing the female part, when his voice is lower than yours, is beyond me."

Lovino blushed at the compliment and was about to say something when Antonio said, "It doesn't matter why I sang too" he paused and smiled brightly, "Lovi has una voce muy bonito, and plays the bass amazingly!"

"G-Grazie." Lovino studdered, his face bright red from the many compliments, "But don't expect me to do it again!"

-in the bushes-

The red eyed person groaned, "World M.A.P is going to be major competition!" He growled to himself, "This was the first time they performed together and it was nearly flawless! He swatted at his arms again as more leaves crawled onto his arms. Wait. Leaves dont crawl...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?" Charles asked suddenly, interrupting Lovino who was yelling at Antonio for calling him a tomato, "It sounded like a muffled scream.."

Lovino scowled as Alfred began to flail around, "Dude, your getting senile!" Alfred cried, "Tonio, help me convince Artie he's hearing things."

"Bonkers, am I?" Charles said sweetly, as he walked towards the direction he heard the sound come from, "We'll see about that." He peered out the window and saw nothing, save for a certain Prussian. Said prussian was too occupied with trying to remove the mass of spiders that swarmed his arms to notice Charles.

Alfred, Antonio and Lovino watched in confusion as Charles exited the auditorium. They stood in awkward silence until screams and yelps were heard, "NIEN! RELEASE ME FUCKING CRAZY SHIT!

"This ought to teach you to not stick your neck where it doesn't belong, Gilbert" Charles replied innocently as he walked in, holding a swiss army knife to Gilbert's neck, "Fancy yourself a spy, dear?" He asked, getting close to Gilbert's face.

"Hay! You told us you gave us all of your knifes!" Alfred accused.

Charles sighed, "Doesn't prohibit me from buying a new one, does it now?" He said casually before looking to Gilbert again, who gulped, "So tell me then lad, fancy yourself a spy?

"I'm not spying- ah!" Gilbert felt the cool metal press harder against his skin, "W-What the f-fuck d-did I do!" He managed to choke out.

"Ah, Gilbert." Charles said in a chastising tone, "You mustn't tell a lie, for in order to cover that lie, you must tell another, and to cover that one you must tell another, and another, and another" Charles said as he pressed the knife harder and harder untill it was dangerously close to breaking the skin.

Alfred groaned and Lovino just watched, absolutely terrified. Antonio frowned, "Amigo, what did we say about having knifes?"

Lovino watched as Charles pouted. With a small huff, his pout slowly turned into an innocent smile. Gilbert looked at him like he was insane. Charles looked at Gilbert's expression and smiled, "Until you have spun yourself into a complex web of lies~" he finished and flicked the pocket knife across Gilbert's neck, creating a thin scratch.

"C-CRAZY! ALL OF Y-YOU! SCREW THIS, FRAN IS SPY N-NEXT TIME!" Gilbert spuddered, gripping his neck, as he rushed out of the auditorium, slipping as he ran.

"Bloody rude, honestly who-"

"The knife." Alfred deadpanned.

"W-What!" Charles studdered, clutching his swirled swiss amry knife closer to his chest, "N-No! Oh come on I didn't hurt him this time!'

"T-This time?" Lovino asked, his skin flushed of all color.

Suddenly the band members turned around and remembered that Lovino was there, "Oh yea!" Alfred exclaimed, "So you'll join our band right?"

Lovino looked to Antonio, who held his guitar in his hand and Charles who held a swiss army knife in his hand. He didn't have much choice. For the fear of his guitar's fate, and his own fate for that matter, Lovino paused, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope~!" Antonio, Charles and Alfred sang in unison.

-Authors Notes-

wow im keeping up the updates huh? X3 please review! Sorry if u don't like the song Dx


	4. Chapter 4

_**-AUTHORS NOTES-**_

_X3 I WAS SO PROUD OF MYSELF, WITH SUCH GOOD TIMING! BUT NOOOO MY PHONE WAS LIKE *herpa derp!* AND DIED AND WHEN I GOT IT BACK IT DELETED EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING DX WAHHH. OH! Heinrich Franz Beilschimidt is basically Holy Roman Empire but older C: song: by Labyrinth by Oomph! (a german band)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sabatoge?**

* * *

_-In a basement-_

Heinrich laughed quietly when his cousin, Gilbert, ran in, red eyes wild and platinum hair askew.

"Bruder! You're late for practice!" A stern voice scolded from behind a drum set, "How are we going to win if you don't show for practice?"

"Save the lecture, West!" Gilbert yelled angrily as he rushed towards an awkwardly hung mirror, "I almost died for your asses!" He scanned his neck for major damage and growled when he heard his cousin snicker.

"Charles caught you again?"

"SHUT UP!"

"As amusing as this is, we have to practice." Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig stated as he twirled drumsticks in his hands.

"Yea, Yea, Yea I know!" Gilbert huffed, "Man I miss the Bad Touch Trio..."

"That's history, bruder..."

"I know." Gilbert replied bitterly. He grabbed his silver guitar with black ebony stripes and the Prussian crest and hung its worn strap from his neck, "Whatever! Let's get this started!" Gilbert played a series of dissonant chords on his bass guitar as Ludwig played a steady beat. He grabbed the microphone and said monotonously.

_Left, right, straight ahead_

_There's no way out, you're dead_

_Left, right, straight ahead_

_There's no way out, you're dead"_

Suddenly Heinrich kicked up his electric guitar and begun to sing, giving his voice a raspy edge.

"_Left, right, straight ahead_

_Left, right, straight ahead_

_Left, right, straight ahead_

_Left, right, straight ahead"_

_Gilbert pulled the microphone close to his face as Ludwig leaned into his own microphone. Closing his eyes he sang with Ludwig serving as a quiet echo._

"_The madness here has locked you up_

_And now your perfect world is fucked_

_It has taken root inside your mind_

_Run, child, run, run for your life_

_You don't know now who you are,_

_You don't know now what love is for_

_The mirrored face you see is strange_

_There's no one here to share your pain"_

_Heinrich suddenly dropped his guitar, letting the drums beat take over, and let it hang off of his neck as he sang:_

"_Knock, knock, let me in_

_Let me be your secret sin_

_Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock, let me in_

_Let me be your secret sin_

_Knock, knock, let me in_

_Let me be your secret sin"_

_The electric guitar became prominent again as Gilbert and Ludwig started to sing._

"_Left, right, straight ahead_

_You're in the labyrinth_

_Left, right, straight ahead_

_Left, right, straight ahead_

_No one here can tell you_

_Which direction is the right one to take_

_Child for heaven's sake," _

"_Time and again you've kept me out_

_And hardened up your heart in doubt_

_That me inside your second skin_

_Has spoiled your thinking once again_

_When I possess your soul, I'll say things_

_And use you as my personal playthin-"_

Gilbert was cut off as his amp came crashing down, disconnecting his microphone and Heinrich's guitar, "Hay! What the fuck just happened!" he demanded, scanning at a flustered Ludwig, who was picking up shards of glass from the broken window.

"Hurry! Let's go!" a French accented voice called quickly from outside. Light shuffling noises were heard followed by loud whoops of victory.

Gilbert growled angrily and threw a miscellaneous item out of the broken window. Heinrich sighed when he removed the heavy rock that was embedded in the speakers. He saw the damage done to his guitar and amp, "Gil, Ludwig, we won't be able to practice…"

_-Outside-_

'I can't believe we actually did that, Francis!" a voice sniggered

Francis ran a hand through his wavy blond hair, "Well, we can't let them win, Arthur" He paused and sighed heavily, "I didn't have to do this if only The Bad Touch Trio hadn't split."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "If you ask me, it was a bloody stupid reason as to why you split." He removed a leaf from his shirt, "but I agree, if we want to win, the next stop is World M.A.P's practice area.

_-with Lovino and the band-_

World M.A.P gave a cheer and quickly begun talking amongst each other. Alfred began packing up his drum set and helping Charles unhook his amp.

"We are definitely kicking those German's arses!" Charles declared victoriously as he placed his cream guitar in its British flag case, "We will get that contract!"

Alfred began rambling on how cool it was going to be and how they were going to be famous, and Antonio smiled brightly, daydreaming of what lay ahead, "A contract with Big Time Records…"

Lovino, feeling left out, sighed and gave his guitar case a longing look, "Can I have my guitar back?" He asked, careful not to sound needy.

Antonio blinked as he was brought back to reality, "Oh, it's not in here! We found the case empty~!" He sang as Lovino's face was again drained of all color, "Weird, huh?"

"E-empty!" Lovino managed to choke out. He felt his heart stop, how could it be empty, "w-what!"

_**-Authors Notes-**_

_**Late chapter is late and stupid and short. but I'm working on the next one already so I should have it up later today or tomorrow C:**_


End file.
